1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Compass Systems and more specifically to Compass Data Converters used in such system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compasses installed in nautical and aeronautical craft frequently employ electrical sensors such as synchro or "step data generators" to develop electrical signals indicative of the compass reading. The electrical signals are converted to a suitable form for actuating a remote display.
Prior art compass data converters ordinarily are suitable with only synchros or with step data generators but cannot be used with both types of sensors.
Furthermore, the prior art systems are subject to noise induced in the data lines which can result in false operation.